


Paris, 1793

by lostinbl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, M/M, crowley comes to rescue, god knows they're husbands, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbl/pseuds/lostinbl
Summary: God's perspective on what happened.





	Paris, 1793

It was just another regular day on Earth. God was looking at the humans through the giant screen She had. She was very bored and was flipping through the channels, looking for something even mildly interesting. But it was all the usual. A few wars here and there, husbands getting caught cheating on their wives, wives getting caught cheating on their husbands, women giving birth to unwanted children, young souls passing away, a man shooting another one, same old, same old. She switched the channel again. This time She saw couples sitting at a park or by the lake or taking a stroll under the darkening sky. She saw two women returning home with their newborn baby and the tears of happiness on the face of a man whose daughter finally woke up. This, admittedly, was much more pleasant than the previous showings. Still, it was nothing God hadn’t seen before. She had, in fact, been tired of romance for a while now, a few hundred years to be more precise. She wanted something different, something She didn’t see every day. God was about to switch channels again when a creature caught her eye. It was a white-haired man wearing ridiculous clothes. God recognised the angel at once. Aziraphale. She was delighted. The angel Aziraphale had entertained God for many millennia now. She loved watching the little angel and all the things he came up with. God had thought for a long while already that Aziraphale was the goodest of the good. He was precisely what God had intended for humans to be like until She gave them, well, you know, free will and all that.

God decided to stay on the channel She was on, letting the screen focus on Aziraphale and his surroundings. Hmh. It seemed like the angel had gotten himself in a bit of trouble, yet again. Despite his pure nature, trouble seemed to always find him. Though that was precisely what God loved about the little angel. Aziraphale was sitting on a chair in a cell, his hands cuffed together. God listened for a while. Oh dear, it seemed like the angel was about to lose his head. God, of course, knew that it wouldn’t be the end of Aziraphale but she didn’t want to wait in boredom for his application for a new body to go through. No, dying would be such a hassle and what would she do then? With Aziraphale being reprimanded God didn’t need to think twice. She already knew how to get him out of trouble without intervening. Well, at least not directly. She, of course, couldn’t ask any of the other angels for help but she knew there was someone else. Someone who, she knew for a fact, would drop everything the moment he heard the angel was in danger and rush in to save him, no questions asked. Someone who, though tried to deny it, would be more than happy to be of service.

“Show me Crowley the demon!” She asked the screen and soon the lanky, dark-haired creature appeared. She smiled. How delightful, he wasn’t busy. All she had to do was put out a word of an oddly dressed man about to be beheaded and, well, the word would reach Crowley. Naturally.

God didn’t have to wait long. The word reached the demon with plenty of time to spare. She sat back and enjoyed what was about to unfold. She wasn’t all that strict with the rules of the angels and demons alike, she usually let the respectful departments take care of that but when it came to Crowley and Aziraphale… Well, she cared even less. As long as what the chaotic duo was doing entertained her, she let them get away with all sorts of things. Just like now. Crowley appeared silently behind Aziraphale. God watched as he took his time setting himself down to sit in a cool manner. Crowley waited a little while in silence and only spoke out when he saw the moment to be the most fitting. God laughed out loud. Those two never disappointed her. She listened to the two men’s bickering with joy. For moments like this, She didn’t mind saving the angel’s or the demon’s life. Or rather, she didn’t mind letting them save each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally finished binging this show an hour ago and this kinda just happened? idk


End file.
